Iholla kukkivat ruiskaunokit
by Hopealanka
Summary: On toinen maailmansota ja Saksalla ongelmia, joita hän ei halua myöntää. Ja kasvoja räikeästi värittävä mustelma on vain jäävuoren huippu. Preussi ja Italia selvittelevät taustalla asiaa.


Characters: Ludwig/Saksa, Gilbert/Preussi, Feliciano/Italia

Warnings: Vihjailtua (ei suoraan kuvattua) väkivaltaa ja mainintoja Hitleristä

A/N: Tämä on kummitellut mielessäni jo kauan ja... no, minun oli vain pakko kirjoittaa tämä pois päästäni. Puhetta Hitleristä ja erään toisen oikeasti eläneen ihmisen nopea visiitti tarinassa. Sijoittuu ajallisesti toiseen maailmansotaan. Paha tapa käyttää valtioiden ihmisnimiä pääsi taas tätä kirjoittaessa vallalle.

Mitään en tästä saa enkä ketään halua loukata.

* * *

**Iholla kukkivat ruiskaunokit**

Feliciano oli ensimmäinen, joka ihmetteli ääneen Ludwigin kasvoja ruhjovaa mustelmaa.

Huolimatta huolesta, joka tihkui italialaisen äänestä ja säteili meripihkan värisistä silmistä, pitempi oli vain hymyillyt kankeasti. "Ei mitään hätää", hän oli vakuuttanut ja huitaissut Felicianon käden sivuun tämän koettaessa kohottaa se hänen mustelmaiselle poskelleen. Ludwig käänsi katseensa sivuun välttyäkseen näkemästä mielipahaa toisen kasvoilla. "Minä vain... Jouduin tappeluun eilen..." Saksalaisen ääni oli välttelevä ja Feliciano mutristi suutaan epäuskoisesti ennen kuin avasi sen kyseenalaistaakseen tämän ilmiselvän valheen, mutta hän ei ehtinyt aloittaakaan pirteän huudahduksen kaikuessa ovelta. "Tappeluun? Sinä! Minun pingottunut, ylitiukka pikkuveljeni osallistui johonkin surkeaan katutappeluun!"

Feliciano käänsi katseensa työhuoneen ovelle, mutta kyseisen huoneen omistaja huokaisi ja laski katseensa edessään työpöydällään lojuviin papereihin. Tuon mahtipontisen äänen omistajasta ei voinut erehtyä. Albiino paiskasi oven takanaan kiinni ja harppoi lupia kysymättä peremmälle huoneeseen, kasvoillaan leveä virnistys. "Voi Luddy-parkaa, toivottavasti edes annoit toiselle osapuolelle kunnolla kuonoon", Gilbert nauroi ääni liioitellun huolehtivana, romahtaessaan rentona huoneen seinustalla korkeiden kirjahyllyjen varjossa sijaitsevalle divaanille. "Olisi kohteliasta koputtaa. Ja vielä kohteliaampaa olla salakuuntelematta oven takana toisten keskusteluja", Ludwig huomautti välittämättä veljensä kiusanteosta. "Mutta, Westen, minä olen aivan liian mahtava välittääkseni jostain vähäpätöisistä käyttäytymissäännöistä, jotka on sitä paitsi keksinyt luultavasti joku pikkusieluinen nipottaja", albiino virnisti ennen kuin jatkoi, "vähän niin kuin sinä." Saksalainen päästi turhautuneen ärähdyksen, tottuneena isoveljensä rempseään käytökseen ja nosti pöydällään makaavat asiakirjat käteensä, näyttäen siltä kuin olisi koettanut piiloutua turhauttavalta maailmalta niiden taakse.

"Ja joku valittaa minulle jatkuvasti niistä harmittomista pikku nujakoista, jotka yksinkertaisesti kuuluvat asiaan, kun lähtee muutamalle oluelle", Gilbert valitti vetäen kätensä puuskaan. Huolimatta teatraalisesta mökötyksestä, verenkarvaat silmät tuikkivat huvittuneesti. Felicianon katse poukkoili avuttomana veljestä toiseen. "Onko sinun poskesi kipeä, Ludwig? Minä voin keittää pastaa, se varmasti auttaisi-" Albiino keskeytti italialaisen toiveikkaan ehdotuksen huudahtamalla päälle:" Jestas, Westen tarvitsee vain kunnon oluen ja on entistä ehompi!"

Kaksikko ajautui sanaharkkaan siitä, oliko pasta vai olut parempi tapa parantaa ruhjeita.

"Vaiti! Olkaa hiljaa tai lähtekää", Ludwigin tiukka äyskähdys hiljensi muutamaa minuuttia myöhemmin huoneen. Sekä punaiset että meripihkan väriset silmät kääntyivät kohti edelleen papereitaan selailevaa saksalaista. "Mutta Ludwig-" "Verdammt, Westen-" "Minulla on töitä. Ulos." Felicianon suunpielet kääntyivät alaspäin ja Gilbert liikahti epämukavasti divaanilla, tokaisten:" Ihan kuin sinä voisit noin vaan komentaa mahtavan isoveljesi ulos..." "Sofort. Alkakaa mennä, kinastelkaa jossain muualla kuin minun työhuoneessani. Feliciano, nyt heti tai käsken Japanin takavarikoimaan kaiken sen pastan, mitä olet tuonut keittiöön", - siniset silmät mulkaisivat Gilbertiä murhaavasti, - "ja sinä myös, Bruder."

"Ei kannattaisi hävitä tappelussa jos se saa sinut noin äkäiseksi", Gilbert mutisi noustessaan hitaasti istuimeltaan, "mutta ai niin, minähän ihan unohdin, minun pikkuveljenihän on aina yhtä kireä." Huomattavasti suuremmalla kiireellä albiino jätti huoneen, työntäen kitisevän italialaisen edellään ovesta ulos. Gilbert huikkasi vielä jotakin sarkastista ovensuusta ennen kuin sulki sen vikkelästi ja jäi naurua kihertäen nojaamaan oveen. Feliciano ei ollut yhtä ilakoiva, suu tyytymättömässä mutrussa. "Inhoaako Ludwig minua nyt..?" Gilbert lopetti nauramisen, vaikka virnistys viipyilikin hänen kasvoillaan ja laski toisen kätensä italialaisen hartialle. "Turhaan sinä siitä murehdit. Westenillä on vain tänään taas vaikea päivä - kuten yleensä." Feliciano siirsi painoa jalalta toiselle ja kysyi vaivalloisesti:" Sinä tarkoitat… sitä mustelmaa?"

Äkisti, täysin odottamatta albiino vakavoitui, näyttäen kerrankin aikuiselta. "Ehkä. Minä tiedän ja jopa sinä ymmärrät, ettei Westen ole todellakaan osallistunut mihinkään typerään nujakkaan. Sitä paitsi, hän valehtelee surkeasti." Italialainen painoi katseensa maahan. Tietenkin hän ymmärsi, mutta se ei tarkoittanut että hän olisi halunnut myöntää sen. "Miten sitten..?" "Ich habe doch keine Ahnung. Ei aavistustakaan. Mutta ajat ovat vaikeita, kaikenlaista tapahtuu - enimmäkseen pahoja asioita." Se, että Gilbert oli kerrankin totinen ja kuulosti asiallisen huolestuneelta, teki tilanteesta niin kovin vakavan. "Meidän täytyy vain katsoa Westenin perään. Se, että hän oli huono valehtelija, tarkoittaa myös, että hän on huono pitämään salaisuuksia." Haudanvakava tunnelma keventyi hiukkasen Gilbertin virnistäessä ja taputtaessa Feliciano leikkisästi poskelle.

* * *

Taivas tummeni iltaa kohti kunnes se oli kuin tummansinistä, pehmeää samettia. Vain siellä täällä tähtien kirjomaa taivaankantta peittivät ohuet, harsomaiset pilvenriekaleet. Mutta nojatessaan parvekkeen kaiteeseen, hengityksen noustessa huuruna yhdessä tupakan savun kanssa kohti öistä taivasta, Ludwig saattoi silmät sulkiessaan kuvitella toisenlaisen taivaan, kokonaan toisenlaisen maailman kuin tämä. Talviyön näennäinen rauhallisuus oli silkkaa silmälumetta, kun sotatila loi jatkuvan vaaran heidän jokaisen ylle. Ja kaukana tästä mahtipontisesta rakennuksesta, näiden seinien ulkopuolella, ihmiset kärsivät ja surivat kuolleita läheisiään ja kuolivat itse. Ludwig tunsi sen, tunsi ihmistensä itkun ja kuoleman kivistävässä rinnassaan ja sen rinnalla kaikki turhuus täällä oli suorastaan oksettavaa. He söivät ja joivat ja nukkuivat yönsä hyvin. Hänen täytyisi saada lähteä rintamalle, jokin hänen sisimmässään vaati sitä. Hänen täytyisi olla läsnä, olla ihmistensä kanssa ja valaa heihin uskoa, jota näinä aikoina kipeästi kaivattiin. Sillä heidän takiaan Ludwig oli valmis mihin vain, heidän takiaan hän ylipäätään oli olemassa.

Mutta ajatus siitä, että hän marssisi johtajansa toimistoon ja esittäisi tälle vaateita, sai veren kylmenemään vaalean suonissa. Hän hieraisi äkisti kihelmöimään alkanutta sinelmää kasvoissaan ja irvisti kosketuksen tehdessä kipeää.

"_Sinä et ole mitään ilman minua, Deutschland."_

Tietenkään se ei ollut ainoa mustelma tai ruhje, mutta muut käsivarsissa ja vartalossa saattoi helposti kätkeä vaatteiden alle. Kaikki olisivat vain huolestuneet turhaan.

"_Sinä tarvitset minua."_

Sillä tuo suuret suunnitelmat omaava mies oli kuitenkin hänen johtajansa ja Ludwigin täytyi luottaa häneen. Ja Ludwig oli päättänyt luottaa.

"_Et ollut mitään ennen kuin minä tulin ja nostin sinut siitä kurjasta asemasta jossa olit. Sinä olit säälittävä, Deutschland, niin säälittävä että sitä oli kuvottava katsoa."_

Mutta miksi sen täytyi silti sattua niin paljon? Liian monena yönä alkoholilta lemuavaa hengitystä, huutoa ja lopuksi aina lyöntejä. Joskus yksikin ylimalkainen, melkein huolimaton läpsäys riitti, joskus Ludwig ei muistanut miten oli päässyt takaisin huoneeseensa jokaisen tuuman hänessä kirkuessa tuskasta.

Tietenkään se ei ollut ollut aina sellaista. Aluksi kaikki oli ollut paremmin ja sitä oli sattunut harvemmin. Mutta sodan pitkittyessä kaikkien hermot olivat alkaneet kiristyessä ja konjakkiaan hermostuneessa tahdissa siemaileva mies oli alkanut kutsua maansa henkilöitymän useammin luokseen. Kerta kerralta toisen levottomuus ja siitä seuraava ärtymys olivat alkaneet yhä selvemmin näkyä. Ja kun Ludwig oli kyseenalaistanut noiden leirien tarpeellisuuden ja arvostellut niiden tarkoitusta, oli hän ensimmäisen kerran todella tajunnut, että se että joku oli hänen johtajansa, ei tarkoittanut sitä, etteikö tämä voisi kohottaa kättään häntä vastaan jos hän asettui poikkiteloin tämän ajatusten tielle.

"_Mein Deutschland, luota vain minuun. Kaikki on tehty sinun vuoksesi. Ja kun me voitamme tämän sodan niin sinä olet mahtavin kaikista. Minun avullani sinusta on tullut jälleen voimakkaampi kuin ne muut surkeat... lajitoverisi. Ja minä sinun rinnallasi, sinun edessäsi, koska olen sinun rakastettu Führerisi." _

Ja kaikki kipeät mustelmat ja murtuneet kylkiluut ja silmiin kivusta kohoavat kyyneleetkään eivät voineet katkaista sidettä, joka jokaisella maalla oli aina johtajaansa. Vaikka Ludwig vihasi ylimielistä, suorastaan alentavaa äänensävyä, joka astui kuvaan aina kun mies puhui hänelle, vaikka hän vihasi lyöntejä ja potkuja ja savukkeen polttamia palovammoja ihossaan, vaikka hän joinain aamuina herätessään koko keho pakottaen tunsi vihaavansa koko tätä mieletöntä kuviota, hän ei voinut vihata johtajaansa. Harva maa kykeni vihaamaan sitä ainoaa ihmistä, jolle kukin avasi sielunsa ikkunat ja lahjoitti varauksettoman luottamuksensa sekä käskyvallan ylitseen. Näitäkin tapauksia oli, mutta niitäkin vallanpitäjiä, jotka valtiot päätyivät lopuksi hylkäämään, olivat he jossain vaiheessa kunnioittaneet.

Ja Ludwig koetti olla kuten hänen haluttiin olevan. Voimakas, horjumaton, voittamaton. Arjalainen. Silti oli aina pahempia iltoja ja enemmän tuskaa ja kyyneleisiin sekoittuvaa tahmeaa hurmetta, tummempia verijälkiä intialaisella matolla.

Pilvenriekaleiden peittäessä kuunsirppi taakseen, parvekkeen ovi avautui saksalaisen takana ja siitä lankeava valonkajo osui hänen selkäänsä. "Führer haluaa keskustella sinun kanssasi, Deutschland", myöskin tutuksi käynyt ääni ilmoitti. Ludwig ei kääntänyt katsettaan tulijaan päin, vaan piti sen öisellä taivaalla. "Tulen aivan pian." "Kun Führer sanoo nyt, hän myös tarkoittaa sitä." "Hyvä on, Goebbels", pitempi heistä huokaisi ja kääntyi ympäri. Kahdet silmät kohtasivat toisensa. Kirkkaan siniset kääntyivät ensimmäisinä sivuun. Propagandaministeri silmäili maansa henkilöitymää arvioivasti päästä varpaisiin ennen kuin teki odotetun tervehdyksen ja poistui kengänkannat kopisten. Ludwig kohotti kätensä väsyneesti vastatervehdykseen ja antoi itsensä rentoutua katsoessaan vaiti toisen perään, heittäen savukkeen olkansa yli alas parvekkeelta.

Tapa, jolla edellinen pienikokoinen mies ja hänen johtajansa sekä monet muut katsoivat häntä, hänen kaltaisiaan, sai Ludwigin värähtämään sisäisesti. Siinä oli jotain samanlaista, miten he katsoivat kurjia vankijonoja, miten he katsoivat katuojissa makaavia koiria. Väheksyntään sekoittui kuitenkin myös pelonsekaista kunnioitusta. Ehkä se teki siitä vain vaarallisempaa. Maidensa henkilöitymät eivät olleet ihmisiä, vaikka olivatkin heijastuneet ihmisen muotoon. Kaikki kysyivät jossain vaiheessa minkä vuoksi ja mitä se tarkoitti. Ja tällaisessa tilanteessa, tällaisessa yhteisössä jonkinlaisen korkean jumalankaltaisen ja epäinhimillisen olennon välillä kulkeva viiva oli hyvin ohut. Ludwig ei tiennyt mitä nämä ihmiset, joilla oli valta määrätä hänen elämästään, ajattelivat hänestä syvällä sisällään.

He sanoivat tekevänsä kaikkensa Saksan puolesta, mutta ajattelivatko he kuitenkin vain itseään - ja mikä tärkeintä, näkivätkö he todella hänet maanaan samalla tavalla kuin jalkojensa alla seisovan maankamaran.

Vasta Goebbelsin askelten kaikujenkin jo häivyttyä Ludwig vilkaisi viimeisen kerran olkansa yli kirkkaalle taivaalle. Pilvet varjostivat yhä kuuta. Huokaisten saksalainen jätti parvekkeen. Nyt kun hän oli joka tapauksessa menossa, voisi hän koettaa mainita aikaisemmin pohtimastaan lähtemisestä sotatantereelle.

* * *

Talvinen aamu valkeni kirkkaana, mutta kasvojen yli vaeltava valonsäde ei saanut sinisiä silmiä aukenemaan. Vasta kun kymmeniä minuutteja myöhemmin makuuhuoneen ovi paukahti auki ja kovaääninen puheenpölpötys täytti huoneen, Ludwig alkoi herätä hämärästi todellisuuteen, avaamatta kuitenkaan vielä silmiään. Huoneeseen rynnännyt Feliciano kuitenkin hiljeni tajutessaan puhuvansa turhaan, saksalaisen mitä ilmeisimmin vielä ollessa unessa. "Ve~ Ludwig nukkuu vielä", hän ihmetteli pysähtyen keskelle liian suuren makuuhuoneen lattiaa. Pian perässä seuraava Gilbert vilkaisi oviaukosta tilannetta ja katosi saman tien, kehottaen italialaista odottamaan hetki liikahtamatta paikoillaan. Feliciano kohotti kysyvästi kulmiaan, mutta noudatti albiinon käskyä. Ei aikaakaan, kun Gilbert palasi juoksujalkaa käsissään piripintaan vedellä täytetty kattila, välittämättä vähääkään siitä että vesi roiskui astian reunojen yli lattialle. Feliciano ehti vain kiljaista varoittavasti ja ojentaa kätensä turhaan eteenpäin kun albiino oli jo vuoteen vierellä ja kaatoi kattilan sisällön riemukkaasti virnistäen veljensä päälle.

Ludwig oli hetkessä hereillä ja suorastaan pomppasi istualleen. "Guten Morgen, Westen!" Gilbert toivotti pirteästi, piittaamatta lainkaan sadatteluista joita vettä tippuva, edelleen unenpöpperöinen saksalainen päästi suustaan. "Kello on jo vaikka mitä", Feliciano selitti anteeksipyytävästi ja kipusi sängyn jalkopäähän, tuijottaen pää kallellaan, edelleen hämmästyneenä vuoteen vasta herännyttä omistajaa, "normaalisti sinä olisit herännyt jo tunteja sitten." Ludwig ei saanut tilaisuutta vastata albiinon avatessa jälleen suunsa:" Genau. Joten mistä kenkä puristaa, sinä käyttäydyt aina vain omituisemmin? Tämä typerä sotako se pehmittää sinun aivosi?" Vaalea tuhahti eikä maininnut mitään edelleen päätään ja särkyjään sumentavista kipulääkkeistä, joita oli aamuyöstä ottanut, laahauduttuaan ulos johtajansa massiivisesta työhuoneesta. Mies ei ollut varsinaisesti riemastunut Ludwigin ilmoittaessa, että hän aikoi lähteä rintamalle sotilaidensa tavoin. Ja lääkkeiden takia hän oli nukkunut näin häpeällisen pitkään. Eikä harmistusta parantanut lainkaan Gilbertin tapa hoitaa herätys.

Feliciano oli kuitenkin keksinyt jotain paljon mielenkiintoisempaa kuin sisarusten nahina ja se sai meripihkan väriset silmät laajenemaan järkyttyneinä. "Ludwig... Sinun käsivartesi..." Toisen ääni oli lähes pelkkää uikutusta, mutta se sai sävähdyksen kulkemaan saksalaisen ruumiin läpi ja hän tarttui vaistomaisesti peittonsa kulmaan vetääkseen sen runnellun kehonsa suojaksi, estääkseen äkkiä itseensä kohdistuvat intensiiviset katseet. Mutta sängyn reunalle istahtanut Gilbert oli nopeampi, hän tarrasi salamannopeasti veljensä ranteeseen, ensin toiseen ja sitten toiseen, pakottaen vaalean pysymään paikoillaan. "Verflixt, päästä irti, Bruder", Ludwig murisi ja yritti hyödyttömästi kiemurrella irti albiinon otteesta, joka ketterästi, edelleen hänestä kiinni pitäen, kipusi istumaan saksalaisen koipien päälle. Tämä irvisti painon rutistaessa hänen vahingoittuneita jalkojaan. "Mitä helvettiä tämä oikein tarkoittaa, Westen?" Gilbert ärähti takaisin, silmäillen hyvin merkitsevästi sinelmiä ja ruhjeita, jotka koristivat saksalaisen lihaksikkaita käsivarsia ja muuta vaaleaa ihoa, mitä musta aluspaita jätti näkyviin. Vanhat, jo haalistuneet jäljet uusien vierellä kielivät äänettä siitä, että tätä oli tapahtunut jo kauemmin.

Feliciano oli kontannut jalkopäästä Ludwigin vierelle ja kykeni vain tuijottamaan lamautuneena, osaamatta sanoa mitään. Ja Ludwig tunsi olonsa äärimmäisen epämukavaksi, nöyryytetyksi, kaksikon tuijottaessa häntä tyrmistyneenä kuin hän olisi ollut jonkin sortin näyttelyeläin. Katseet porautuivat hänen ihoonsa, läpäisten sen, saaden aristavat mustelmat kihelmöimään sietämättömästi, tehden niiden kantajan yhtäkkiä hyvin tietoiseksi niistä jokaisesta. Pelko ja häpeä kanavoituivat sekunnissa raivoksi, joka läikähti hallitsemattomasti saksalaisen mielessä, antaen tälle voimaa riuhtoa itsensä irti veljensä otteesta ja hän onnistui potkaisemaan tämän alas sängystään lattialle. Gilbertin suusta pääsi tukahtunut älähdys mätkähtäessään kovalle parketille. "Se on sota", Ludwig mutisi happamana, "sota-aikana tapahtuu kaikenlaista." Hän loi koko ajan hieman lähestyvään Felicianoon uhkaavan katseen ja työnsi tämän kauemmas, "ei nyt."

"Mutta Ludwig", italialainen parahti, "Kuka? Milloin, miksi..?" Puhuteltu ei vastannut, veti vain haudanvakava ilme kasvoillaan paksun peittonsa hartioidensa yli ja käytännössä katsoen piiloutui sen sisään. "Minä en tunne sinua enää", Gilbert tokaisi kompuroidessaan ylös lattialta ja koetti saada katsekontaktia veljeensä. Mutta tämä piti silmänsä visusti luotuina alaspäin, haluamatta kohdata kummankaan katsetta, peläten näkevänsä niissä paheksuntaa, syytöksiä. "Ajat muuttuvat, Bruder." "Ilmeisesti täysin väärään suuntaan." "Siihen suuntaan johon he haluavat sen muuttuvan."

"Minä en halua sinun muuttuvan", Feliciano parkui taustalla ja heittäytyi ilman varoitusta Ludwigin kaulaan, halaten toista tiukasti kuin peläten tämän vain yhtäkkiä katoavan maailmasta. Saksalainen henkäisi terävästi kivusta, muttei yrittänyt irrottaa itkun kynnyksellä olevaa italialaista itsestään. Gilbert räpäytti silmiään ennen kuin suoristautui täyteen ryhtiinsä ja aloitti niin arvovaltaisesti kuin vain kykeni:" Minä en näe syytä, miksi sinä annat... _tuon_ tapahtua. Älä ole aasi, Westen." Paatoksellisesti aloitetun toteamuksen tunnelma lässähti loppua kohti albiinon äänen kiihtyessä, tämän sekavien, mutta väkevien tunteiden tarttuessa sanoihin. "Halt den Mund. Ole hiljaa, bitte", Ludwig napautti takaisin ja irrotti järkähtämättä Felicianon kädet kaulansa ympäriltä.

Gilbert ei ymmärtänyt. Miten toinen olisikaan voinut ymmärtää? Ludwig ei ymmärtänyt itsekään kaikkea. Eikä hän edes halunnut ymmärtää, täysi ymmärrys olisi voinut tehdä pahoista öistä entistä pahempia.

Feliciano niiskaisi ja mumisi puoliääneen:" Minä haen sidetarpeita... tai jotain. Haluaisitko sinä pastaa aamiaiseksi? Japani teki munakasta, mutta silti." "Olkoon, jos se tekee sinut iloiseksi", saksalainen myöntyi ja lyhyemmän ilme kevenikin hiukkasen. Toinen hyppäsi alas sängystä ja alkoi kovasti touhottaen tehdä lähtöä keittiöön, toivoen että kunnollinen annos pastaa piristäisi hänen ystäväänsä.

Italialaisen lähdettyä huoneesta, Gilbert käveli ovelle sulkeakseen sen. "Sinun johtajasi on mielipuoli", albiino huomautti oven ollessa turvallisesti kiinni. Ludwig puristi peitettä ympärillään, huolimatta siitä että hänelle alkoi tulla kuuma. Mutta hän ei välittänyt siitä niin kauan kuin uteliaat katseet kimposivat täkin pinnasta, niin kauan kuin se soi hänelle, lähinnä henkistä, suojaa. "Me emme voi puhua heistä noin." Vanhempi veljeksistä tuhahti väheksyvästi. "Joskus on vain tunnustettava tosiasiat, Westen."

Ludwig ei vastannut ja painostava hiljaisuus lankesi huoneeseen. Se levisi lattialle ja kipusi verhoja pitkin ylös kattoon, kiertyi kattokruunun ympärille. Tiivistyi heidän ympärilleen, puristaen olemusta, jokaista solua, kasaan ja työntyi huulien ohitse kurkkuun, estäen sanomasta sanaakaan, kurkusta alas rintaan, jossa se pusertui tiiviiksi, kalvavaksi möykyksi. Äänettömyys katkesi vasta Felicianon kiirehtiessä takaisin kammariin, kannatellen toisessa kädessään höyryävää lautasellista pastaa ja toisessa ensiapulaukkua. "Sinä olet tosiaan idiootti", Gilbert totesi vaimeasti eikä Ludwig osannut tulkita tämän tukahtunutta ääntä, minkä takia vaalea päätyi vastaamaan väärin silloin kun jokainen olisi tarvinnut toisenlaisia sanoja haihduttaakseen nurkissa lymyilevän hiljaisuuden. "Niin sinäkin, Bruder."

On monenlaisia kukkaniittyjä, monenlaisia kukkia. Niitä saattoi löytää ikkunoista, pakkasen kasvattamia hallankukkia, yhtä jäisiä kuin taivaansinisistä metallinsinisiksi tummuvat silmät. Oli kauniita sanoja, pääosin italiankielisiä, jotka kukoistivat niiden valuessa lohdullisina huulilta, mutta jotka lakastuivat pian pakkasessa, saamatta vastakaikua. Oli vaalealle iholla nousevia kukkia, jotka kukkivat hetken yhtä sinisinä kuin ruiskaunokit, syvän violetteina kuin orvokit, mutta muuttaen ajan kuluessa moneen kertaan väriään. On myös tukahduttavia rikkaruohoja, jotka versovat itketyistä öistä, sisällä kasvavasta pelosta ja kivusta. Ne kuristivat kurkkua öisin ja puristivat sydämen ahtaaseen loukkuun, mutta toisaalta ne turruttivat ja tekivät sellaisesta, mikä oli ennen ollut ylitsepääsemättömän vaikeaa, paljon helpompaa sietää. Harventamattomina ne levisivät ja rehottivat sielun pimeissä kolkissa hallitsemattomasti.

Kaikella on aikansa, kaikki kukat kuolevat aikanaan. Sekä purppuraisina kukkivia mustelmia että sotaa oli vielä yli vuosi jäljellä.


End file.
